I Don't Need Saving
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Lucy gets kidnap as she escapes on her own. She comes back and won't let Wendy heal her. She starts to talk nonsense and started having bad thoughts. She unlocks the seal that someone put on her. What happens when Lucy doesn't remember Fairy Tail but remembers her past life with Sabertooth. What will Fairy Tail do? Adopted FROM EllieBloodStain...
1. Chapter 1

**I will be copying EllieBloodStain's 1st and 2nd chaptie. I don't own FT and this story... Just adopted**

* * *

I was thrown against a brick wall, blood pooled out of my month. My keys were at home, I don't understand why am I only one who needs to get kidnap. I stood up shakily and wrap an arm around my stomach.

"Girl! Aren't you going to scream for help? Since we are by your guild." A man asked

My lifeless eyes snapped toward him, a smirk slowly appeared on my pale, bruise face.

"I don't need saving." I stated

I looked behind me and saw a window. _If my math is right it's a fifteen drop._ I turn back and faced the man who looked at me with a confused face.

"Girl! I hope you know they won't come for you unless you scream." He stated

"I don't want them to come. I can handle myself" I said emotionless

I leaned backwards, wind hit my back. My bruise and burn hand reach for a railing. I missed a couple times but I got one. It was only not an eight feet drop. I let out a sigh and looked up to see the man looking at me pissed.I let go of the railing and landed on my feet. I stood up shakily and started to run out of the forest. My breath became short and quick. I ran out of the forest and started to run toward my guild. I open the doors and looked around. Almost everyone drunk from parting from Lisanna's return party. But whoever was awake turned toward me who horror. I slowly stepped in and let a small smile play on my lips.

"Sorry I miss the party. Something got in my way." I said

"Lucy-Nee! Are you okay? What happen?" Wendy said with worry while hurrying over.

"I'm fine. You don't need to heal my stupid small wounds." I said

Mirajane came over to me and glared at me.

"What happen?" she asked

I shrugged and started to walk toward my bar seat. But I stopped as I saw Lisanna in my seat I just shook my head and headed toward a dark corner.

"Bunny girl…why are you sitting by me?" Gajeel asked

"Oh sorry didn't notice you." I said scratching my cheek

He sniffed the air and looked at me sternly.

"Why do you smell of a fat ass and fire?" he asked

"I got kidnapped and he torture me no big deal. It's not like I needed saving…and like anyone would have saved me. They probably will get mad at me for running their party." I sigh

"Did you have your keys?" Gajeel asked

"Nope they are at home. I just jump out of a twenty story building." I shrugged

"You could have died! What have shrimp do when you died?" Gajeel yelled

Everyone who was up looked over to us.

"She could easily replace me. After all I was just a replacement. I could easily be replace by a stronger bookworm." I stated coldly

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself?!" Wendy questioned angrily

I stood up

"Because it's true! I know all of these people are tired of saving me! I don't need saving! I just got kidnapped and I got out of it. I bet next month everyone will ignore me! And then I get replace on team Natsu. I'm just too weak for everyone here! That's why I'm going to train!" I yelled

"Lucy! Stop it please!" Mirajane yelled

I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

"I only have one fear…and it will come true no matter what. I'm terrified of being alone!" I whisper

I leaned my body back without moving and started to scream. Gold mist started to swirl all around me and my eyes turned gold. Master came out of his office

"How! How could you release the seal? Lucy! Your true powers and memoires are coming back. You won't, ever be the same." Master shouted

"So? It won't matter anyways! Everyone doesn't care anymore since "snow white" is back!" I screamed

"Lucy! Stop with those thoughts!" Master yelled

Lighting ran through my body and I open my month to scream but suddenly golden mist came out of my throat. _They don't want you! Just get your old memoires back and then forget Fairy Tail! A voice said _

"Yes they don't want me anymore….forget Fairy Tail….Sabertooth my family…my guild." I mumbled

My eyes felt heavy and my body dropped to the ground. My eyes flattered closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lucy heartfilla please come back to Sabertooth, we all miss you._


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be copying EllieBloodStain's 1st and 2nd chaptie. I don't own FT and this story... Just adopted**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a white plain room with beds spread across in a straight line. _Where am I?_ I questioned myself. A pink hair boy with black eyes with a blue cat came in the room.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked

"Who the hell are you pinky?" I questioned

"Lucy don't play around! I mean it." The boy hissed

"Where am I?" I asked

"Fairy Tail hospital." He said

_What am I doing in Fairy Tail fucking guild, I'm going to kill Sting I bet he has something to do with this_ I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You do have amnesia! Well I'm Natsu and this is my partner Happy" he greeted while pointing at the blue thing

I stood up from the bed and walked down the stairs. _So many fairies! _I thought disgusted.

"Lucy! Your awake, are you feeling any better?" A long white hair girl asked with baby blue eyes

I ignored her and walked out of the guild. I looked down at my hand and saw a Fairy Tail stamp. I sigh and erased it. I teleported to Sabertooth guild hall

"Sting! I'm going to kill you!" I roared

"Lucy! Your back everyone missed you!" Sting exclaim

"What was I doing in Fairy Tail guild?" I questioned

"Well you see, someone put a seal on you. Locking your memoires and placing you in Fairy Tail." Rogue explained emotionless

"Who did?" I asked

"Master Makarov." Minerva simply said

"That dirty perverted old man!" I hissed

"Come on Lucy let's get you your guild mark on. Where do you want it and what color?" Rufus asked

"Gold, on my neck."

Minerva put the mark on my neck.

"Did you miss me?" I yelled

The members cheered

"Of course!"

"You got to be kidding me! We were lost without you."

"You make this guild more entertaining by fighting with Sting!"

I smirked and went up at the bar

"Chocolate milk shake." I order

A boy with red spiky hair and brown eyes nodded and walked into the kitchen. Natsu kicked down the doors

"Lucy! Did these bastards kidnapped you?" He shouted while kicking Sting

"You pink headed bastard! We didn't do such things! Or we would have been dead meat!" Minerva yelled

I grabbed my milkshake and started to drink it until fire burned my cup and it splashed all over me. I stood up

"Who did that?!" I screeched

Sting pointed at Natsu, I glared at him and started to walk slowly toward him. I grabbed his scarf and lifted him up

"Don't you dare ever come here again! You ruin my milkshake you have cross the line!" I growled

"But Lucy they kidnapped you." Natsu whined

"No. This is my family my guild." I stated

**Natsu P.O.V**

"No. This is my family my guild" Lucy stated

"What about Fairy Tail?" I questioned

"Why would I be a fairy? I was kidnapped in the first place. That dirty perverted old man!" Lucy yelled

Pang. _What was that_? I questioned myself

"Alright. Sorry to cause you trouble. Bye." I sadly said

She dropped me and I started to walk away.

"Pinky! In the magic games I look forward to fighting you." Lucy shouted

I smile _same Lucy_ I thought. But I didn't know surely I would get my pink hair ass kicked soon.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I looked over to see Lucy ordering another milkshake. I walked over and sat on the bar stool next to her.

"So are we back?" I questioned

"Yah. Sting…" Lucy trailed off

"What is it?" I asked

"Do you have a weird feeling that's about to happen. Like something bad is going to happen?" she asked

"No, Lucy. Let's get you some new clothes. Whatever your wearing doesn't suit you." I laughed

She looked at me and smile

"I guess you're right. Let's go!" she giggled

_Lucy I wish I had the guts to ask you out_. _And Lucy, I can feel it two, he's coming for you._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliff hanger! :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating... It's just that... I forgot my Facebook password! *Cries animatedly while hugging herself like a 16-year-old girl just lost her virginity***

**If you know how to get back my password... Tell me, please!**

**... Yeah... I might not update for long too... **

_**ATTENTION / IMPORTANT / NOTE / ANNOUNCEMENT**_** !**

**Yeah... Do me a favor? Please read guardianfairy's FT story... I choose to be brokenhearted... Go to her profile and vote for Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney or Gray Fullbuster or others. But please not Natsu! You would understand me when you read the story... **

**her story: ** **  
**

s/9595051/1/I-choose-to-be-the-broken-hearted

**her profile:**

u/4062485/gaurdianfairy#

**Thank you very much... I'm planning on doing 2 new stories... one is RoLu, one is Sticy  
**


End file.
